One Bad Trip
by Shaggie Jounouchi Fan
Summary: **Revised with Jade; And Red Eyes Black Demon** Sakura, Li, Kero, and Julian appear in Duelist Kingdom, and meet the YGO people. PLEASE R+R!
1. Dueling Trap

Hello, I'm Krissy. I am a big fan of anime, and this is my first Fanfic about two of my favorite Animes, Cardcaptors and YuGiOh. I don't own either of them so don't hurt me!!! Well, here it is!!! It's about (a secret until you read it!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Title: One Bad Trip  
  
Author: Scoobie and Shaggie ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Chapter 1- Dueling Trap  
  
One clear, sunny Saturday morning, Sakura and Kero were getting ready for their vacation.  
  
"Kero, it's time to go!!!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Ok Sakura, I think you should call Li one more time." Kero said.  
  
"Ok Kero!" Sakura picked up her cell phone and dialed Li's number. It rang about 2 times until Li picked it up.  
  
"Hello," Li started.  
  
"Hello Li! Are you ready to come?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ya, pick me up at my house." Li said. Before he hung up her phone, Sakura blushed and said, "Ok Li!!!" she said.  
  
"Sakura, Kero, Tori, Julian, Madison, its time to go!" Aiden yelled into the house. "Coming!" Tori yelled back. "I can't wait until we get there!!!" Sakura said to herself as they ran downstairs.  
  
  
  
Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"Come on Joey, You can beat Mai!" Yugi, Tristan. Téa, and Bakura yelled from the sidelines of the duel.  
  
"Ya, I've got to win for my sister Serenity." Joey repeated to himself.  
  
"Come on Joey, don't keep me waiting! I should have brought something else for me to do because this duel is getting boring!" Mai complained.  
  
"Come on Joey, don't let Mai irritate you! You can still win!" Yugi said.  
  
"Ok Yugi, I'll try!" Joey said. Mai's Life Points were 2000, but Joey was down to 200.  
  
"I choose Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey yelled. "Red Eyes Black Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey demanded his dragon, and he spit out a bright red fireball at Mai's Harpie Lady.  
  
"I can't believe you scorched my Harpie Lady. Now my Life Points are at 1200.  
  
"Good move Joey! Now you're catching up!" Yugi told Joey.  
  
"Yea, and Mai doesn't have anymore monsters to play that can beat me!" Joey said.  
  
"Fine Joey, take 2 Star Chips. You earned them." Mai said, tossing the Star Chips at Joey.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
On the way to the hotel, Kero looked through the food to find pudding. Madison was taping everything that went by. Julian and Tori were talking, and Li and Sakura were leaning on each other and sleeping.  
  
"Oh how Kawaii!" Madison said taping the both of them.  
  
"Not really!" Tori complained.  
  
"YAY, PUDDING!!!" Kero screamed.  
  
Then Sakura and Li woke up.  
  
"Kero, I was sleeping!!!" Li yelled.  
  
"Li don't yell at Kero. He didn't know we were asleep." Sakura said hugging Li.  
  
"Ok, whatever." Li mumbled.  
  
"We're here!" Aiden said.  
  
"Finally!" Li said yawning.  
  
"Did you have a good nap Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ya, whatever. It was ok!" Li said moving away from Sakura.  
  
Then Sakura, Li, Julian, and Kero had their eyes focused on the sky. "Do you all sense what I sense?" Kero asked.  
  
"Ya, and it feels powerful!" Sakura said. "Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! RELEASE!" Sakura said as the key grew into a staff. Then a portal opened in the sky, and sucked up Sakura, Kero, Li, and Julian.  
  
"Sakura! Li! Kero! Julian! Where are you going?" Madison yelled.  
  
In Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you?" Li yelled.  
  
"Li, Where are you?" Sakura yelled from the other side of the forest.  
  
"Hi, are you looking for something?" a short boy with blond, red, and black hair asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for my friends!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Oh, I'll help you look! Let me just go get my friends!" the short boy said. "I'll be back!"  
  
Sakura waited until the boy came back. "Hi, I'm Yugi, and these are my friends, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Bakura. Who are you?" Yugi asked. "I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you!" Sakura said. "Well that will be easy to remember. It sounds like Bakura!" Tristan joked. "I guess so!" Bakura said. "Ya!" Sakura agreed. "Well, can we find my friends now?" Sakura asked. "Yes, let's go look!" Yugi said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Shaggie and Scoobie: Yea, I know you've seen this fic on Jade; and Red Eyes Black Demons Page, but since Scoobie is she, we decided to revise this story, so it would make more sense. This is when Scoobie started watching Yugioh, so she didn't know that much about it. 


	2. Pegasus, Kaiba, and Li?

Hello, I'm Krissy. I am a big fan of anime, and this is my first Fanfic about two of my favorite Animes, Cardcaptors and YuGiOh. I don't own either of them so don't hurt me!!! Well, here it is!!! So far, it's about Sakura and her friends getting lost in a new world, and Yugi and his friends are helping her out. Hope you enjoy the rest!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Title: One Bad Trip  
  
Author: ScoobyKrissy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Chapter 2- Pegasus, Kaiba, and Li?  
  
Now here's what's going on with Li.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Li cried. "Where are you?"  
  
"Hey do you need any help looking for something?" A little boy with messy black hair said.  
  
"Ya!" Li sighed.  
  
"Well, I can help you! My name is Mokuba! What's your name" Mokuba asked.  
  
"My name is Li. I'm looking for my friend. I don't know where she went." Li cried.  
  
"Oh, you need help looking for your girlfriend?" Mokuba joked.  
  
"It's not funny!!!" Li yelled.  
  
"Well, let's start looking! I wish my brother was here to help me, but Pegasus locked him up in hi castle." Mokuba cried.  
  
"Who is Pegasus?" Li asked.  
  
"You don't know who Pegasus is?" Mokuba said perplexingly.  
  
"No, I just hope he doesn't have Sakura." Li whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll save her!" Mokuba said. "Let's go!!!"  
  
  
  
Pegasus's Castle.  
  
"Ah, Kaiba boy. I bet Mokuba is still crying his eyes out like that little crybaby always does." Pegasus laughed.  
  
"It's not funny, you monster. Mokuba is probably still looking for a way to help me!" Kaiba complained.  
  
"Don't worry Kaiba boy, Kemo is searching the island to catch Mokuba."  
  
"Master Pegasus, I am so sorry for interrupting!" Krokay said. "Krokay, how many times do I have to tell you to stop interrupting me when I'm tormenting Seto Kaiba. You know I like tormenting my prisoners before I steal their souls." Pegasus laughed.  
  
"Master Pegasus, I just wanted you to know that there are intruders on the island!" Krokay explained.  
  
"I already know that Krokay. And their magic will become mine!" Pegasus laughed.  
  
Back to Mokuba and Li. "So, what does Sakura look like?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"She's as tall as me, and she has auburn hair and green eyes." Li said blushing.  
  
"Ok, I'll be on the lookout." Then the both of them reached Pegasus's castle.  
  
"Let's check in there. I bet Pegasus took her and locked her up!" Mokuba said.  
  
"I hope we find her." Li whispered.  
  
They both made it to the castle, and the doors opened.  
  
"Let's go in Li!" Mokuba said.  
  
Then Li said, "Ya, lets go! I hope I can find Sakura!"  
  
"Ah, Mokuba Kaiba. I see you've made it to me!" Pegasus chuckled.  
  
"Let my brother and Sakura go!" Mokuba commanded.  
  
"Sorry little Mokuba Kaiba, but I don't have anybody named Sakura, and I won't let little Kaiba boy go!" Pegasus continued to chuckle.  
  
"Element Fire, come the my aim!" Li yelled. But before the fire hit Pegasus, a light came from Pegasus's Millennium Eye and took Li's soul.  
  
"Ah, a new prisoner. I just love it!" Pegasus laughed.  
  
"Hey give Li back!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"You monster! Let him go!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Sorry Kaiba boy, I finally got part one of the new magical source." Pegasus chuckled.  
  
Back With Sakura, Yugi, and friends.  
  
"Li, where are you?" Sakura cried.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure we will find him!" Téa assured.  
  
"I'm sure he's ok!"  
  
"No he isn't!" Mokuba said trying to catch a breath. "I ran all the way from Pegasus's castle to find you!"  
  
"What happened to him?" Sakura cried.  
  
"Pegasus took his soul away!" Mokuba explained.  
  
Sakura just froze. "He'll pay for what he's done!" Tristan growled.  
  
"Well, then Sakura, I guess you will have to start earning Star Chips!" Joey said.  
  
"What are Star Chips?" Sakura asked wiping her eyes.  
  
"See my dueling glove. They are the little stars on the big part right here." Joey said pointing to his Star Chips.  
  
"How do I earn them?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You have to duel to get them. I'll give you one of my Star Chips to start off with." Yugi said. "Don't worry, you'll get your friend Li back."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sakura said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Shaggie and Scoobie: Rello Everyone! This revising is for the better. The story was horrible before. I'll delete it from my name and put it on Shaggie's name. And by the way, the names Scoobie and Shaggie are our Scooby-Doo names. We add the -ie at the end for fun. 


	3. Clow Master's First Duel

Hello, I'm Krissy. I am a big fan of anime, and this is my first Fanfic about two of my favorite Animes, Cardcaptors and YuGiOh. I don't own either of them so don't hurt me!!! Well, here it is!!! So far, it's about Sakura and her friends getting lost in a new world, and Yugi and his friends are helping her out. Li's soul has been locked away; Sakura is going to duel for him! Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Title: One Bad Trip  
  
Author: Scoobie and Shaggie ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Chapter 3- Clow Master's First Duel?  
  
Sakura, Mokuba, Yugi, and his friends again.  
  
"There!" Joey said. "You can have your first duel right there!"  
  
"Ah Joey, Sakura doesn't have any Duel Monsters! Remember!" Yugi reminded.  
  
"Oh right Yugi. I forgot." Joey fell anime style.  
  
"Well of course Joey, you always forget!" Tristan joked.  
  
"HEY!!!" Joey yelled at Tristan.  
  
"Here Sakura, use some of my cards!" Yugi and Téa said to Sakura.  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Yugi said.  
  
"I don't know how to play!!!" Sakura said.  
  
[Sweat drop for Yugi and his friends] "Well then, I can teach you!" Yugi said happily.  
  
"Hey Joey, Tristan, stop fighting, and let's go!!!" Téa yelled.  
  
"Ok, we're coming." [Still bickering. (Joey and Tristan)]  
  
The Bakura started to slow down and didn't follow Yugi and his friends. His Millennium Ring began to glow. "Soon Sakura's powers will be mine!" Yami Bakura whispered.  
  
After Yugi's lessons he gave Sakura, they all went to duel the other duelists.  
  
"Ok Sakura, get ready to duel!" Yugi said.  
  
"Ok!" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Oh, so I guess you have a new friend!" Mai said from behind their backs.  
  
"Oh great, it's Mai!" Téa complained.  
  
"Oh come on Téa, I know you think I'm a snob, but that doesn't mean you can yell at me every time you see me!" Mai said. "And ya know what, I want to duel the new little girl!"  
  
Sakura jumped back and she said, "Ok, I'll try!"  
  
The duel was ready to begin. "Ok, remember everything I taught you Sakura!" Yugi yelled from the sidelines.  
  
*Come on Sakura! You can win and save Li * Joey thought.  
  
"Ok, I'll start off with Harpie Lady! Attack!" Then out of the ground came a woman-like creature with wings came out of the ground of the dueling field.  
  
"Ok, I choose Petite Angel!" Sakura said, choosing her monster.  
  
"Oh no! Do you think I'm afraid of that little cutesy monster, you've got to be kidding?" Mai laughed.  
  
"Harpies Lady, attack!!!" In no time, Sakura's cute little monster vanished.  
  
"Oh no!!!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, use the third card in your hand!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"The Shining Friendship?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yea, that card is very helpful. Just remember that you're dueling for Li, and it'll help you out a lot." Yugi assured Sakura.  
  
Sakura blushed and turned around. "Ok, Shining Friendship in attack mode. And I'll make him more powerful with the Silver Bow and Arrow card! Shining Friendship! Silver Lightning Arrow!"  
  
The Shining Friendship shot out a shiny arrow and it got the Harpies Lady in the stomach, and caused her to disappear. [Life Points: Mai- 1900; Sakura- 2000]  
  
"Fine then, I choose Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai said letting out her most powerful creature. "Pet Dragon, Attack Shining Friendship!"  
  
"Not so fast! I placed a trap card called Wabaku!" Sakura said, protecting her Shining Friendship for one turn. "And now I choose the Dark Magician!"  
  
"Yugi, you let her borrow your favorite card!" Joey shrieked.  
  
"Don't worry Joey, she's just borrowing it. No big deal!" Yugi said blushing slightly.  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!" Sakura commanded her monster to attack. It wiped out Mai's Dragon. {Mai's LPs- 1400; Sakura's LPs- 1700]  
  
"Fine then I give up, Sakura wins." Mai sighed.  
  
"Why give up Mai?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sakura took out my two best cards, so she can have the 9 extra Star Chips I've had." Mai said, giving Sakura the Star Chips.  
  
"YAY! Now I can save Li!" Sakura said, hopping around in circles around Yugi.  
  
"Not while I'm here!" A strange, evil voice said.  
  
"BAKURA!?" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"No, Yami Bakura. And don't worry Sakura; we've got rid of him before. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow and he turned into Yami Yugi.  
  
"MIND CRUSH!" Yami yelled pointing his hand to Yami Bakura, releasing his mind of the Evil that crowded it.  
  
"Oh, hi Yugi. Hello everyone, sorry about that!" Bakura giggled with that cute accent of his. [Everyone sweat drops]  
  
Now back to Pegasus's Castle.  
  
"Ah, I see that that little girl, Yugi, Mai, and Joey have got ten Star Chips. Now I can torment them in an easy duel!" Pegasus giggled.  
  
"I hope they can win!" Kaiba mumbled.  
  
"Wow, we've made it the Castle!" Yugi said happily.  
  
"I'll save you Li!" Sakura whispered over and over.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I bet that Yugi will get his Grandpa, you will get Li, and I'll get the money for my sister's operation."  
  
"Operation?" Sakura said puzzled.  
  
"Yea, my sister Serenity is going blind, so I have to get the prize money for her."  
  
"Prize Money? You win money if you win this contest?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yea, and Mai wants it all for stuff!" Joey said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"SHUT UP JOEY!" Mai yelled.  
  
"Stop it! Let's just get to that castle!" Téa said. [Joey and Mai are still combating]  
  
" Oh Sakura, by the way, what is that charm on your necklace suppose to be?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, um, I can't tell you right now. But I might need it to save everyone." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, ok, let's go in!" Tristan said.  
  
"Ah, little Yugi and friends. I knew I would have to beat you soon!" Pegasus giggled.  
  
"Give Li back!" Sakura yelled holding the charm staff in front of her.  
  
"Oh, first you'll have to duel me, and win!" Pegasus continued laughing under his breath. 


	4. I'll Save You!

Hello, I'm Krissy. I am a big fan of anime, and this is my first Fanfic about two of my favorite Animes, Cardcaptors and YuGiOh. I don't own either of them so don't hurt me!!! Well, here it is!!! So far, it's about Sakura and her friends getting lost in a new world, and Yugi and his friends are helping her out. Li's soul has been locked away; Sakura is going to duel for him! And finally Sakura, Yugi, and Joey have 10 star chips. Sakura has had fun hanging out with Yugi and his friends, and she is happy that Joey and Yugi help her in a tight spot but she misses Li, Kero, Julian, Tori, Madison, and her dad. Enjoy Chapter 4! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Title: One Bad Trip  
  
Author: Scoobie and Shaggie ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 4- I'll Save You!!!  
  
"So, who will like to duel me first?" Pegasus laughed. "Ah, how about Mai"  
  
"Mai, I guess it's your turn." Joey said. "Be careful!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll beat him. And of all people, I can't believe you're telling me to be careful Joey!"  
  
"Ok, let the duel begin!" Pegasus chuckled.  
  
"Ok, I choose Harpie's Pet Dragon and Harpie Lady!" Mai said.  
  
"Is that your best move? I choose my Dark Rabbit!" Pegasus snickered as he put his card down.  
  
"Oh wow, I'm so scared!" Mai sighed. "Pet Dragon, Attack!"  
  
"I placed a card face down. It's a magic card called Dark Energy. Now my Rabbit has 2400 attack points. Attack the Harpie Lady!" Pegasus commanded his monster. Mai's favorite card was destroyed.  
  
"Now what will I do?" Mai panicked.  
  
"Mai, don't let him scare you! You can still have a chance!" Joey said, reassuring that Mai might still win.  
  
"Time for me to send out Toon World!" Pegasus said, putting down his favorite magic card. [Ok, the out come of this duel is (P- wins; M- loses) (Next duel: P- wins; J- loses) they (Joey and Mai) were both sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Ok Pegasus, I'll save them now!" Yugi groaned, using his Millennium Puzzle, and turned into Yami Yugi.  
  
"Alright, let's duel!"  
  
Quick way to show the duel: P- put magic card (prophecy) face down, Toon World face up, and Dark Rabbit Y- almost plays Dark Magician (P uses prophecy) steals DM, and puts it into Toon World. Well, let's just say, Yami Yugi loses.  
  
"Now it's little Sakura's turn!" Pegasus giggled.  
  
"Ok, I choose Shining Friendship!" Sakura yelled.  
  
The cute little faerie appeared on the field.  
  
"I choose my Parrot Dragon! ATTACK HER CARD!" Pegasus snickered. The attack destroyed Sakura's cute little monster.  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Choose your next card!" Pegasus giggled.  
  
"Fine, I'll use a little of my own magic!" Sakura giggled back.  
  
"What?" Pegasus stopped giggling.  
  
"Firey, Windy, Earthy, and Watery! ATTACK!" The four elements combined to defeat Pegasus, but he move away.  
  
"Erase! DESTROY HIM NOW!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Oh no!" Pegasus yelled. The erase card caused him to disappear. Then Li, Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Yugi's Grandpa returned.  
  
Sakura ran to Li. "Li, you're back!" Sakura cried. "I'm so happy!" She ran to him and hugged him.[Awww's came from everyone]  
  
Mokuba then ran to his brother. "I'm so happy your ok Seto!"  
  
"Yeah kid, I guess so!" Kaiba said.  
  
"Yay! Thanks to Sakura, were all safe, and Pegasus is gone forever!" Joey said.  
  
"Your welcome Joey!" Sakura said. Then a portal opened, and Sakura, Li, Julian, and Kero returned to where they belonged!  
  
"So Kero, Julian, where were you guys when he were fighting Pegasus?" Li asked.  
  
"There was an All You Can Eat restraunt where we helped ourselves to everything!" Kero explained.  
  
Everyone laughed at their comment and was happy to be back to be they were supposed to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
